object_forces_maniafandomcom-20200214-history
Object Forcespedia Rules
While there are quite a few rules, '''they aren't tough to follow, handle this wiki like it is your own. Dissregarding the rules isn't an excuse for breaking one. Even if you don't know a rule exists, you'll get a punishment since you can easily find a rule page. ''Rule Rundown'' You've seen the rules on the homepage, but here they will be made a little clearer ''Editing'' The pages or edits you make must be about these 2 shows, their episodes, characters, locations, events or cast memebers/crew (Voice Actors, Animators and such and such) If you just wanna be a troll, don't, you'll be punished (Punishments will be shown at the bottom) Don't make joke pages, nobody is here for that If you start making a page, don't leave it when you start, unless it's to change the editor, leaving a stub is alright, but 5 or more stubs and you'll recieve one of the punishments Your article about a contestant must be more than just "This is a character from the show", write that as a start, then a heading that says info, write about the character, but you can use this image for reference For Episodes, Users, Events, Locations and Shows, use the images linked for refference as well No vandalizing pages or adding unnecessary edits. This includes pointless synonym changing Do not edit other users' profile pages ''Etiquette'' Don't self advertise, people are here for this show, not for your channel, wiki, shows or work, unless it's in your bio, where it's permitted, but make sure it's not in the comments, chat or on the pages Don't start or organise drama in the chat or comments, no one enjoys that If you get a punishment, message the moderator that gave you it if you believe you don't deserve it, but be respectful, if you have a meltdown your message will be ignored or deleted Alt Accounts Are Allowed If You Loose Acces To Your Old One, But If We Find Out You're Using One Just To Get Around A Punishment, All Your Accounts Get A Permaban. Also, No Impersonating, It Results In a Permaban Check the Category List out in case you accidentally make a new category, to many superflous categories will be deleted, and the person who made them will get a warning In all other cases not mentioned, be respectful, DO NOT HARRAS OTHER USERS, especially Mods, since they can silence you No swearing unless you're quoting someone, this wiki is PG, context matters ''Images, Videos and Galleries'' Do not post NSFW content (Fetishes, Sex, Nudity, Gore, basically anything considered 18 plus isn't allowed, as well as things that would harm the users that are squeamish, that includes things normally marked as NSFL/Not Safe For Life) If an image isn't relevant to the subject at hand, don't add it, same for videos If you wanna add Galleries on Episode pages, it can only contain worthwile scenes, or plot important scene frames from the episode, and also the only videos included on an episode page can be the actual episode, to prevent people being spoiled. If you wanna add Galleries on Character pages, it can only contain idles, assets and scene frames important to the character, and also the only videos included on a character page can be the Best Of..... video, if it exists, to show off some more of the character If you wanna add Galleries on Event or Location pages, it can only contain worthwile scenes, or plot important scene frames that take place during the event in question or location in question. No images or videos that would harm users with epilepsy ''Spam'' Don't ''Categories'' Read the Category List, explains all the categories and the punishment for adding pointless ones Categories can be turned into articles, but use this picture as refference for how to make it look ''Commenting'' We're very strict about this. '''DO NOT USE THE COMMENT SECTION FOR DRAMA. '''Use it for converation only. Questions, suggestions, anything, as long as you aren't spamming or posting NSFW or NSFL images, plus, once more, '''BE RESPECTFUL WHEN USING IT Blogging Blogs are blogs. Use them for what they are. Asking questions, expressing yourself, and don't categorise them, they're categorised automatically Sock-Puppetry Use your own profile photo and your own username. If we find out you're impersonating, you'll be permabanned if you don't change your name or PFP, but prefferably name DO YOUR REASEARCH Reasearch the article you're writing, and also, make sure the article you're writing dosen't already exist, it'll be deleted, unless it's better than the original, the worse one will be deleted Chatting If you're using the chat, converse like a normal human being. Drama, spamming, and any type of rule dissrespecting won't be allowed, dissrespecting the rules in chat is just as bad as dissrespecting them outside of the chat, all the rules aply Other Peoples Profiles Don't edit other peoples profiles Message Walls are just that, don't use it for a regular conversation, use it for questions and recomendations, plus, all the regular rules apply. If you wanna edit someones blog, don't, you can comment. Talk Pages are alright to edit, and you can have regular conversations there, but don't spam other people's talk pages. How do i stop people from editing my profile or spamming it Ask a mod to protect your page Punishments * Minor rule break: Warning * First Offense: Warning * Second Offense: One week ban * Third Offense: Two week ban * Fourth Offense: One month ban * Fifth Offense: Two month ban * Every Rule Broken At Least Once or over 10 warnings: Year long ban * Sixth Offense: Permanent ban * Alt Accounts Are Allowed If You Loose Acces To Your Old One, But If We Find Out You're Using One Just To Get Around A Punishment, All Your Accounts Get A Permaban. Also, No Impersonating, It Results In a Permaban * Check the Category List out in case you accidentally make a new category, to many superflous categories will be deleted, and the person who made them will get a warning Category:Pages To Start With